The present invention relates generally to pet leashes, and more particularly to locking pet leashes.
Pet owners often use leashes when walking their pets. One end of the leash is connected to the pet""s collar or harness, the other is held by the user. Frequently, the pet owner desires to temporarily connect the leash to a fixed object such as a post or a tree, so that the pet can be left restrained and unattended.
In recent years the theft of pets has increased. As a result of pet thefts the need has arisen for a device that can be used to secure a pet to a fixed object and prevent unauthorized removal. The conventional leash is not suited to the task because any person, authorized or not, can easily remove it from the pet, and take the pet away from the fixed object.
The present invention includes a locking system for pets. The system includes a locking leash assembly comprising a leash with a pet-securing region and a handle region. The pet-securing region includes a lock assembly having a locked configuration and an unlocked configuration. In the locked configuration, the lock assembly is adapted to secure together spaced-apart portions of the pet-securing region, thus defining a closed perimeter. The closed perimeter is sized to extend around a portion of a pet and configured to prevent removal of the leash from the pet. The lock assembly in the unlocked configuration is adapted to permit the release of the spaced-apart portions of the pet-securing region. In some embodiments, the leash includes a coupling structure adapted to be removably interlocked to a pet collar.